The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding a flexible article, such as a diaper, in which the article is advanced in a substantially flat, single-thickness state by conveyor means to a folding station and discharged therefrom in a folded state.
When flat, such flexible articles as diapers, sanitary napkins, liquid absorbent underlays for persons suffering from incontinence, etc., have a size which makes it desirable to fold the articles so that they can be handled more readily. Normally, in this regard, a fold is desired, in which two equally large portions of the article, or substantially equally large parts, are folded one over the other, although it is although possible, for example, to simply fold a small part of the article onto the remaining larger part thereof.